


The Perfect Celebration

by wklover



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Wonkyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wonkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wklover/pseuds/wklover
Summary: Another romantic Wonkyu drabble.





	The Perfect Celebration

Valentine´s Day

Siwon´s POV 

I had it everything planned and organized. I left a rose with a card on every step up to the top of the stairs. When my boyfriend Kyuhyun got home, he slowly followed the cards upstairs reading each one and smiling widely in happiness. I could notice he was completely touched. His eyes were teary but he looked so cute, so beautiful as usual. How can a man be so damn beautiful, so perfect? I was the luckiest man in the world for having him.  
Each card had a nice message and a letter starting with I. The letters spelled I LOVE YOU. When he got to the top of the stairs, I repeated the message he just collected from the cards and I gave him my best seductive dimpled smile that he loved so much. He jumped me with now tears rolling down his cheeks and I then kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed me back in the same way, soft and sweet just enjoying every second of it.  
After what it seemed an eternity, I handed him a small wrapped gift. He opened it with excitement to find a beautiful white gold/diamond ring. He was shocked and grabbed me and started kissing me passionately. He knew what I meant and he immediately said YES giving me needed kisses all over my face. I could just have stopped the time here if I could…  
I then drove him to the restaurant of his choice. We ate a delicious dinner then I ordered a specially made dessert that I had asked to be prepared when we got there. I gave him the first bite from my fork. We spent the rest of the time there looking into each other´s eyes smiling and talking about how we loved each other so much and now about the wedding details.  
I then drove us back to our place. He was so happy with me that he grabbed me and started passionately kissing me right inside the door. We then barely made it to the living room where we proceeded to have some of the best Sex I have ever experienced on the sofa and floor. After that we went to bed and made love over and over again till our bodies were exhausted. Then we cuddled and laid there talking for a bit about the great and romantic Valentine´s Day we had just had, our second together as a solid couple. After a while he fell asleep in my arms. And God! This is the best part of all…to feel him in my arms whispering I love yous to each other while we are getting asleep with our bodies deeply entwined. Yes, our best Valentine´s Day ever! The most perfect celebration! I hope to have many celebrations like this with him from now on but this time as my future husband…can´t wait!

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Did yoy like it? Then don´t forget to drop me a nice comment!


End file.
